


Negan’s Pretty Runaway

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Savior Legacy [1]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Negan’s Pretty Runaway

It wasn’t like you’d planned this. Any of it, really. Then again, how much can you really plan in the zombie apocalypse? Looking down at your stomach, you sighed. Your hand rubbed over it and you teared up, putting your head back against the wall. Running away hadn’t been your best idea, but it sounded like your only option at the time. The tears finally streamed down your cheeks. “What have I done?” 

* * *

_You laughed, shaking your head. “Negan!” You playfully pushed his hand away._

_He smirked at you. “Yes, baby girl?” His voice was low._

_Laying back on the windshield of the jeep you were sitting on, you looked over to him. “Why did you bring me out here?” You motioned around you- to a spot that wasn’t really ever used in the Sanctuary. “I mean, to what ends?”_

_Negan licked his lips. “I want you to marry me.” He told you, that confidence in his voice that made everyone weak at the knees._

_“What?” You breathed. He had wives. Why would he want little ol’ you?_

_“Be. My. Wife.”_

_You sat up. “I-I don’t know, Negan.” You told him sadly. You cared about him, you did…but you weren’t the type to be okay with sharing him. “I don’t think I can.”_

_Sliding off the hood, you were surprised when he followed, grabbing your arm. You looked over at him, sadness in your eyes. “What’s wrong, baby girl?” His eyes searched yours for answers._

_“I can’t be just another woman in your bed. I won’t.” You told him._

_“You won’t be.” He promised you._

* * *

Looking around, you slowly got up. You had find a way out of the warehouse you’d stumbled into. But, running from zombies at six months pregnant wasn’t exactly the easiest thing to do. You had to find safety soon. Running from them wouldn’t be possible soon, and you had to keep your baby safe. You’d run for so long, that you weren’t even sure which way the Saviors were at this point. You’d been hiding from them since you’d left the Sanctuary, and it was now second nature. Would they even be looking for you at this point?

* * *

_Rolling over in your sleep, you went to put your arm over Negan, like you had since you’d finally agree to marry him. Only, for the first time, he wasn’t there. Blinking, you looked around, figuring that his men needed him, you moved to lay back down. The sounds of one of the other women jerked you right back up. Shoving the blanket back, you moved out of the bed. Your bare feet hit the floor and you silently moved through the halls._

_While you’d agreed to marry him, he had agreed to give you warning when he’d be with one of the others. Only so that you could sleep elsewhere. Listening to them wasn’t something you’d wanted._

_When you reached the sounds, you heard him as well. Taking a deep breath, you quickly moved back to the room you shared with him and climbed back into bed. You laid with your back to the door, not wanting to face him if he decided to crawl back into bed with you that night._

* * *

It would be night soon, so you gave up finding out a out and worked on making the warehouse as safe as possible. You needed some rest, and you’d never be able to do that without taking every single precaution you could.

Thankfully, whoever had been there before had done most of the work. Rubbing your lower back, you decided to focus on the break room. There were less windows, so you hoped that would be a bit safer.

* * *

_“I don’t care, damn it.” You sighed, tired of this conversation. “You made me a promise.”_

_Negan shot you a look. “Things change, Y/N.”_

_Your heart broke. He never called you by your first name. “Fine.” Negan had brought a new woman home, and slowly, she’d taken your place. “Have fun.” You snapped, storming out._

* * *

_Feeling a hand on your arm, you were shook awake. Looking over your shoulder, you sighed. “What, Negan?” You went back to facing the wall._

_“Look at me, baby girl.” He said quietly. “Come on.” Groaning, you rolled to your back and looked at him. “I did make you a promise.” That was the closest thing to an apology that you could possibly get from him, and you knew it._

* * *

Finally, you felt things were secured. You moved all your things into the back room, and sat down on the cot. “Sorry, kid.” You sighed, leaning your head back. “Guess momma messed up.” Closing your eyes, you figured you’d stay here a day, maybe two, and then hope that the front wasn’t crawling with walkers again. Or, find another way out. There had to be one.

* * *

_The first hint you’d given him was you walking around in baggier shirts. Sure, that was nothing major, but you’d never been big on wearing baggier shirts- except to bed. He’d given you an odd look, but said nothing._

_Next, you’d left a teddy bear on the bed. Soon, that was joined by a stuffed rabbit, and a stuffed tiger. He’d simply held them up with a questioning look._

_Finally, you were on your way to simply tell  him, but you couldn’t find him. You’d looked in all the usual places, with no luck. You’d all but given up when you spotted him with the newer wife. He looked at her the way he used to look at you._

* * *

_“I’m not giving up my wives for one woman, Y/N.” Negan said calmly. “You knew what you were marrying into.”_

_Your eyes locked with his. “You promised, no, vowed that I wouldn’t be just another woman in your bed. And that’s exactly what I’ve become. Someone new came in, and suddenly, I’m just some other woman. Just a smooth body to please you.” Tonight was the night you had planned to tell  him about the baby, and this was what came first. Now, all you wanted to do was run far away._  
  
Raising your son to be like this wasn’t something  you’d agree to. Raising your daughter thinking this was okay wasn’t even close to how you’d ever want her raised. That was the moment you started planning.

* * *

Negan had started looking for you the second he knew you were gone. By then, you’d had a head start. You had waited until he was out with his men to slip away. No one knew what direction that you had gone in. All they knew was that you were gone, had taken some supplies, that was it. He was angry, and he wanted answers.

That was three months ago, and he hadn’t stopped looking in every place they came across.

* * *

Two days after you walked into the warehouse, you’d found a back way out. Moving through the trees, it was getting harder and harder to slip easily between them. It also meant it was more difficult to out maneuver walkers.

Resting, you put your hand on a tree to catch your breath. Your head slowly turned to the left as you heard the tell-tale sounds of walkers. It was at least three. Your breathing picked up as panic set in. You were winded, and sore.

You weren’t about to give up. Pushing off the tree, you moved as quickly as you could. However, moving quickly, and safely, didn’t go hand in hand at the moment. Up ahead, you spotted a dirt road. Rushing forward, you tripped towards the edge.

* * *

Negan swung Lucille down on a walkers head, taking all his anger out on it. He moved through the mass of them, beating them down with ease, their bodies hitting the ground. As he neared the end of the walkers, he saw a form break through the trees across from the dirt road. It wasn’t moving like a walker, and there was something oddly familiar about it.

* * *

Your hands were in the dirt on the ground when a pair of boots stepped into your vision. Moving your view up, you watched as the legs they were connected to moved around you. Your heart hammered in your chest when you realized who those black boots belonged to. Negan. You watched as he took out the walkers that had been chasing you.

Once he’d taken them all out, his gaze turned to you. “Well, well, well.” His expression was stern.

“Negan.” You sobbed, your hand on your stomach.


End file.
